


SpideyPepsi: A Mistake Meant To Be Made

by Ratwhisker, venicro



Category: Pepsiman, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M, i want to drink bleach, just something sinny we cooked up X3 oooooo! delish!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:16:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratwhisker/pseuds/Ratwhisker, https://archiveofourown.org/users/venicro/pseuds/venicro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Mistake Meant To Be Made</p>
            </blockquote>





	SpideyPepsi: A Mistake Meant To Be Made

Pepsiman stood over spider man, his huge can cock ready to enter the tight twink ass of spiderman.  
“Are you ready?” Pepsiman mumbled in a soft voice, gripping spiderman’s soft ass. Spiderman moaned and said “Hell Yes” and cried. Pepsiman bit his nonexistent pepsi-lip, grinning and giving Spiderman a hardy Spidersmack on his soft ass. “HUYUU” moaned spiderman and he fondled his nipples so his nips were so hard they cut through the bed and his spider suit contoured around the mountainous tits. One nipple. Two nipple. Pepsiman thrust his bubbly brown member faster and faster into the twinky bean pole spider individual and let out guttural moans while spanking and tearing at his webby asssuufpelodl please kill me. Spiderman fell through the hole in the bed and  
chipped the steel floor. This didn’t stop Pepsiman and his relentless thrusting, causing moans of pleasure to arise from Spiderman. Spiderman was so close… precum was dripping out his macropenis and he didnt know how long he could take… “ Uuughhhh im gonna cum spider-kun….” Pepsiman was nervous because he was going to kill spiderman with his n*t. “MMMMMMMMM57478Uㄷㄳㄳㄴㅇㅇㅎㅇㄶㄴㅇㅅ6ㅓㅕ4938ㅛ5@%ㅓㅗㅇㄴㄴㅇㅎ” Pepsiman released into spideyboys funnel web, causing his anus tunnel to fill up with yeasty, bubbly liquid, making him pass out. “u nutted urself asian.” no moreSpiderman felt one last nut before everything went numb and he died. Pepsiman stared at the lifeless corpse in fornt of himpleaseJTS TOO TICKLISH!!!…. DONT MAKE IT IN ORANGE ASSHOLE fuck you i honestly hgate you so fucking much die on the titanic you piece of shit.  
Fuck you


End file.
